Baile de máscaras
by BarbieEliz
Summary: Robin siente una atracción por Regina, una que va mas haya de la hermosura de la Reina. Los Charming deciden dar un baile en el castillo para calmar las preocupaciones al menos por una noche, Robin decide que es el momento de acercarse a esa Reina Malvada que no podia sacar de su mente. Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos"del foro"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


_Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Ni los personajes, ni Once Upon A Time me pertenecen. Me toco escribir sobre Robín Hood así que esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Está situado durante el año perdido de la tercera temporada._

* * *

Robín Hood había conocido a muchas mujeres, mujeres hermosas que nunca le habían despertado nada...Marian había sido su esposa y la única para la que tuvo ojos durante su vida juntos, pero eso había cambiado...Robín Hood era el ladrón mas hábil y famoso del Bosque de Sherwood y el Bosque Encantado...Pero el ladrón acaba de darse cuenta que había sido víctima del mayor robo de su vida y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había sucedido. Y es que cierta Reina Malvada de labios rojos y largos cabellos negros que no dejaba de tratarlo con altanería y arrogancia, la misma mujer fría y diabólicamente hermosa que lo miraba despectivamente y que no dejaba de recordarle que era un simple ladrón que no era digno de su confianza le había robado el sueño...La perversa mujer que parecía transformarse en otra cada vez que jugaba con Roland, cuando creía que nadie la veía y se permitía sonreír y desprender ternura hacia el pequeño, lo tenia totalmente fascinado. Ella le había robado sus pensamientos y mas de una estúpida sonrisa cuando los espiaba...Si, Regina, la Reina Malvada le había robado el corazón al más hábil de los ladrones sin tomarse la molestia de pestañear para conseguirlo y Robín no se había dado cuenta de cómo había sucedido aquello...Quizá el haber sido testigo del aplomo que poseía para enfrentarse a la Bruja Malvada…Realmente no sabía en qué momento pero se había enamorado de la Reina Malvada.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días sin tener noticias de la Bruja Malvada y los ánimos se estaban calmando un poco gracias a eso, las cosas en el reino estaban acomodándose poco a poco...Y mientras tanto David y Robín estaban fuera del castillo con sus armas encima por si acaso, el ladrón tenía un gesto de disgusto mientras que el príncipe parecía divertirse.

-Admítelo, es más que evidente que te mueres por nuestra querida Reina Malvada-se burló David ganándose un gruñido de Robín, cuanto se arrepentía de haber estado bebiendo con David y haberse pasado de palabras, ahora el príncipe no dejaba de molestarlo con que se animara a acercarse a Regina.

-Solo dije que me sentía agradecido por cómo ha tratado a Roland, ha sido muy buena con él, mi hijo la adora-se quejó Robín fingiendo indiferencia, ganándose una carcajada de parte de David-Y hasta tú debes admitir que es muy hermosa-se defendía Robín encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y yo que iba a ofrecerte una forma de acercarte a nuestra arrogante Reina-ironizo David encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia fingida, ganándose el interés de Robín.

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué tenías en mente?-pregunto Robín fingiendo indiferencia, David esbozo una sonrisa cómplice y le conto los planes que tenía Blanca para la noche del siguiente día.

* * *

Robín caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo en dirección a su habitación, ya era de noche y seguramente Roland lo estaría esperando antes de dormirse, el arquero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Blanca resonó por el pasillo desde el otro extremo.

-¡Regina!-grito Blanca al apresurarse a alcanzar a Regina, quien torciendo el gesto tuvo que detenerse. Robín por instinto decidió ocultarse detrás de una de las columnas que había en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres, Blanca?-pregunto Regina girándose a mirarla con arrogancia, seguía siendo la misma, el que hubiera cambiado al bando de los héroes no significaba que modificara del todo su conducta.

-Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-se burló Blanca con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión que hizo que Regina torciera el gesto, su relación había mejorado bastante, por eso se permitían esas pequeñas bromas, pero Blanca sabía que Regina seguía siendo la misma mujer voluntariosa de siempre.

-Te vi ayer, dudo que haya novedades-se justificó Regina contando mentalmente hasta diez, Robín tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa desde donde se ocultaba, conocía ese tono, era el mismo tono arrogante y sarcástico que empleaba muy seguido.

-Tu sarcasmo no cambia-rio Blanca negando con la cabeza.

-Mi paciencia tampoco-replico Regina con una sonrisa descarada que destilaba sarcasmo, Robín sonrió levemente, desde donde estaba podía observar la figura de Regina, le sentaba bastante bien aquel vestido negro tan ajustado de la cintura y aquel escote era revelador, el arquero trato de despejar sus pensamientos.

-Haremos un baile mañana por la noche-anuncio Blanca con emoción contenida, Regina torció el gesto-Un baile de máscaras-sonrió Blanca ante su idea, Regina arquero las cejas.

-¿Y la invitada de honor será la Bruja Malvada?-pregunto Regina con sarcasmo, Blanca la miro con regaño y resignación mezcladas, Robín desde donde estaba rodo los ojos, casi podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la Reina.

-¡Regina!-se quejó Blanca frustrada, pero Regina se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Todos han estado tan nerviosos que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea, además ya todos confían en ti, tu magia los hace sentir más seguros que el ver a Charming empuñando una espada-replico Blanca con ironía, Regina arqueo las cejas-Solo promete que iras mañana-pidió Blanca con un gesto amable, Regina frunció el ceño, ambas ignorando el hecho de que Robín comenzaba a rogar que Regina aceptara la oferta.

-No te prometo nada, ahora si me disculpas-musito Regina con una mueca de diversión que dejo a Blanca negando con la cabeza, Robín observo como la Reina pasaba de largo y Blanca se iba por donde había llegado, el arquero decidió que esa noche era una buena oportunidad para acercarse, eso sí Regina decidía presentarse en el baile.

* * *

La noche siguiente Robín llegó al gran salón del castillo y se asombró al ver la decoración, los invitados, la comida, la música, seguramente Regina había usado algo de su magia para ayudar a Blanca y David con todo eso, había quedado precioso. Robín no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella, se moría por verla, recorrió el gran salón con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún lado, el arquero llevaba un traje que David y John le habían casi obligado a ponerse y una máscara como todos los invitados, incluso Blanca y David llevaban una.

-Lamento llegar tarde-aquella voz inconfundible hizo que todos miraran a las puertas abiertas de par para deleitarse con la visión que su Reina Malvada les estaba regalando, Robín la recorrió con la mirada como más de uno lo hizo, Regina llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo con un generoso escote, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en cascada con suaves ondas y sus joyas adornaban a la perfección el atuendo. Robín río para sus adentros al ver que no llevaba mascara, "demasiado arrogante para llevarla como todos" pensó el arquero al verla acercarse a los Charming, quienes parecían platicar acerca de cuánto tiempo debía quedarse Regina en esa fiesta, el arquero decidió acercarse discretamente y escucho algo de lo que decían.

-Estaré el tiempo que mi paciencia aguante, ya saben que no es mucho, agradezcan que me tome la molestia de bajar por lo menos-se había quejado Regina con desdén, ganándose unas risas resignadas del matrimonio.

-Su Majestad nos ha hecho un gran honor, con ese vestido has hecho que a toda el pueblo masculino se le olvide la existencia de la Bruja Malvada- escucho Robín que David decía con burla, y la mirada arrogante que Regina le dio al Príncipe lo obligo a morderse la lengua para no reír, por suerte Blanca intervino y casi arrastro a David lejos de ahí, no sin antes darle un codazo a su marido y una sonrisa cómplice a Robín, en cuanto David notó aquello se fue sin poner más quejas.

-¿Me permite?-pregunto Robín sonriéndole a Regina mientras le extendía su mano para guiarla al centro del salón donde todos bailaban.

-Eso no va a pasar-dijo Regina arqueando una ceja con arrogancia y dejándolo con la mano en el aire, el arquero frunció el ceño y se acercó más a ella, tomándola desprevenida y creyendo que la besaría, pero se detuvo para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Estoy seguro que su Majestad no perderá esta oportunidad para humillar a todos los que están aquí-musito Robín con una sonrisa irónica, provocando que Regina arqueara una ceja.

-Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente-ironizó Regina dándole una mirada descarada y maliciosa, el arquero ya notaba algunas miradas sobre ellos, ya todos sabían que Regina había cambiado pero el respeto y cierto temor que le tenían aún seguía presente, y es que aunque nadie lo aceptara en voz alta se sentían un poco más protegidos con la Reina Malvada de su lado.

-Tenía que intentarlo-musito Robín con un dejo de ironía, provocando que Regina arqueara las cejas-¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?-pregunto Robín con una reverencia haciendo que Regina negara con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa pícara que tenía el hombre de la máscara.

-Supongo que sabrás mantener las manos en su lugar-siseo Regina con arrogancia, aceptando ser sujetada de la cintura y pegada a el para comenzar a seguir el ritmo de la música en el lugar, el silencio entre ambos no era incomodo, ambos parecían disfrutar la cercanía del otro. Las manos de Robín estaban guiando a Regina, quien por una vez parecía disfrutar el dejarse llevar, podía sentir la mano de Robín en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, por su parte Regina llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre que no dejaba al descubierto su rostro.

-Se ve hermosa, su Majestad-susurro Robín con toda la intención de ponerla nerviosa al acercarse a ella un poco más, Regina sonrió levemente, dos podían jugar ese juego.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal para ser un ladrón de quinta-siseo Regina acercándose peligrosamente al arquero, quien al sentir el aliento de la morena cerca de su cuello sintió escalofríos, lo había desarmado por completo-La máscara podrá ocultar tu rostro, pero hueles a bosque-ironizo Regina sonriendo con malicia y descaro, provocando que Robín la mirara incrédulo, esa sonrisa…Esa sonrisa de victoria en sus labios era tentadora.

* * *

 _Storybrooke._

Regina y Robín estaban en la sala de la mansión Mills, una suave melodía se escuchaba de fondo y en la chimenea el fuego crepitaba. Regina estaba siendo rodeada de la cintura por Robín, bailando suavemente pegados, la alcaldesa tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos se miraban sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Regina mirándolo curiosa, el arquero la estrecho un poco más, para después hacerla girar entre sus brazos.

-Que ahora que tenemos nuestros recuerdos me doy cuenta que no es la primera vez que bailamos juntos-musito Robín con diversión, la morena río levemente.

-No será la primera vez, pero sigues oliendo a bosque-se burló Regina con una mueca sarcástica, riendo levemente antes de que Robín ahogara sus risas al pegarla a él y besar sus labios, pegándola mas a el para profundizar sus labios y profundizando el beso al enredar sus dedos en el cabello de la alcaldesa.


End file.
